It has become common to treat a variety of medical conditions by introducing an implantable medical device partly or completely into the esophagus, trachea, colon, biliary tract, urinary tract, vascular system or other location within a human or veterinary patient. For introduction of a device such as a stent, a catheter, a balloon, a wire guide, a cannula, or the like. However, when such a device is introduced into and manipulated through the vascular system, the blood vessel walls can be disturbed or injured. Clot formation or thrombosis often results at the injured site, causing stenosis or occlusion of the blood vessel. Moreover, if the medical device is left within the patient for an extended period of time, thrombus often forms on the device itself, again causing stenosis or occlusion. As a result, the patient is placed at risk of a variety of complications, including heart attack, pulmonary embolism, and stroke. Thus, the use of such a medical device can entail the risk of precisely the problems that its use was intended to ameliorate.
Another way in which blood vessels undergo stenosis is through disease. Probably the most common disease causing stenosis of blood vessels is atherosclerosis. Atherosclerosis is a condition which commonly affects the coronary arteries, the aorta, the iliofemoral arteries and the carotid arteries. Atherosclerotic plaques of lipids, fibroblasts, and fibrin proliferate and cause obstruction of an artery or arteries. As the obstruction increases, a critical level of stenosis is reached, to the point where the flow of blood past the obstruction is insufficient to meet the metabolic needs of the tissue distal to (downstream of) the obstruction. The result is ischemia.
Many medical devices and therapeutic methods are known for the treatment of atherosclerotic disease. One particularly useful therapy for certain atherosclerotic lesions is percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA). During PTA, a balloon-tipped catheter is inserted in a patient's artery, the balloon being deflated. The tip of the catheter is advanced to the site of the atherosclerotic plaque to be dilated. The balloon is placed within or across the stenotic segment of the artery, and then inflated. Inflation of the balloon "cracks" the atherosclerotic plaque and expands the vessel, thereby relieving the stenosis, at least in part.
While PTA presently enjoys wide use, it suffers from two major problems. First, the blood vessel may suffer acute occlusion immediately after or within the initial hours after the dilation procedure. Such occlusion is referred to as "abrupt closure." Abrupt closure occurs in perhaps five percent or so of the cases in which PTA is employed, and can result in myocardial infarction and death if blood flow is not restored promptly. The primary mechanisms of abrupt closures are believed to be elastic recoil, arterial dissection and/or thrombosis. It has been postulated that the delivery of an appropriate agent (such as an antithrombic) directly into the arterial wall at the time of angioplasty could reduce the incidence of thrombotic acute closure, but the results of attempts to do so have been mixed.
A second major problem encountered in PTA is the re-narrowing of an artery after an initially successful angioplasty. This re-narrowing is referred to as "restenosis" and typically occurs within the first six months after angioplasty. Restenosis is believed to arise through the proliferation and migration of cellular components from the arterial wall, as well as through geometric changes in the arterial wall referred to as "remodeling." It has similarly been postulated that the delivery of appropriate agents directly into the arterial wall could interrupt the cellular and/or remodeling events leading to restenosis. However, like the attempts to prevent thrombotic acute closure, the results of attempts to prevent restenosis in this manner have been mixed.
Non-atherosclerotic vascular stenosis may also be treated by PTA. For example, Takayasu arteritis or neurofibromatosis may cause stenosis by fibrotic thickening of the arterial wall. Restenosis of these lesions occurs at a high rate following angioplasty, however, due to the fibrotic nature of the diseases. Medical therapies to treat or obviate them have been similarly disappointing.
A device such as an intravascular stent can be a useful adjunct to PTA, particularly in the case of either acute or threatened closure after angioplasty. The stent is placed in the dilated segment of the artery to mechanically prevent abrupt closure and restenosis. Unfortunately, even when the implantation of the stent is accompanied by aggressive and precise antiplatelet and anticoagulation therapy (typically by systemic administration), the incidence of thrombotic vessel closure or other thrombotic complication remains significant, and the prevention of restenosis is not as successful as desired. Furthermore, an undesirable side effect of the systemic antiplatelet and anticoagulation therapy is an increased incidence of bleeding complications, most often at the percutaneous entry site.
Other conditions and diseases are treatable with stents, catheters, cannulae and other devices inserted into the esophagus, trachea, colon, biliary tract, urinary tract and other locations in the body, or with orthopedic devices, implants, or replacements. It would be desirable to develop devices and methods for reliably delivering suitable agents, drugs or bioactive materials directly into a body portion during or following a medical procedure, so as to treat or prevent such conditions and diseases, for example, to prevent abrupt closure and/or restenosis of a body portion such as a passage, lumen or blood vessel. As a particular example, it would be desirable to have devices and methods which can deliver an antithrombic or other medication to the region of a blood vessel which has been treated by PTA, or by another interventional technique such as atherectomy, laser ablation, or the like. It would also be desirable that such devices would deliver their agents over both the short term (that is, the initial hours and days after treatment) and the long term (the weeks and months after treatment). It would also be desirable to provide precise control over the delivery rate for the agents, drugs or bioactive materials, and to limit systemic exposure to them. This would be particularly advantageous in therapies involving the delivery of a chemotherapeutic agent to a particular organ or site through an intravenous catheter (which itself has the advantage of reducing the amount of agent needed for successful treatment), by preventing stenosis both along the catheter and at the catheter tip. A wide variety of other therapies could be similarly improved. Of course, it would also be desirable to avoid degradation of the agent, drug or bioactive material during its incorporation on or into any such device.
When an angioplasty is performed in a vessel, the inner layers of the vessel can be split or torn as the vessel is expanded. Stents are then frequently employed to keep the vessel open after angioplasty and to hold the torn or damaged tissue out of the blood stream. The result is usually very good in the short term; however, after six months to one year after the initial procedure, the vessels frequently become narrow again. Studies into the reason for the restenosis in these cases have shown that the restenosis is primarily due to the proliferation of fibroblasts resulting from the healing process that takes place in the vessel after the angioplasty. This proliferation of fibroblasts results in the formation of new tissue commonly known as smooth muscle cell proliferation to create a new restriction to blood flow in the vessel.
Other problems experienced with the use of catheters, particularly catheters designed for urinary tract infections present a significant risk in patients with an in dwelling catheter. Although most of such infections are asymptomatic, they are sometimes serious and can result in prolonging the length of stay and increasing the cost of hospital care. Bacteria are believed to gain access to the catheterized bladder either by migration from the collection bag and/or catheter or by ascending the periurethral space outside the catheter. It has been found that by coating catheters with silver or silver oxide reduced the incidence of catheter associated bacteriuria. Silver is known to possess antibacterial properties and is used topically either as a metal or as silver salts. It is not absorbed to any great extent and the main problem associated with the metal is argyria, a general grey discoloration.